


18. Každý začátek je lehký

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Hoši jsou konečně spolu a jako každý čerstvý pár je čeká spousta vysvětlování, šmajchlování a růžových brýlí. John je nemístně zvědavý a Sherlock zase trochu divný, ale co byste taky chtěli, když se dá dohromady samozvaný sociopat s vydeptaným doktorem, který rozhodně není gay...





	18. Každý začátek je lehký

Příští dny se nesou ve znamení bláznivé opilosti štěstím, hormonální smrští a spánkovou deprivací. John si připadá trochu jako sjetý, barvy jsou sytější, vůně intenzivnější, chutě lahodnější, pořád je čemu se smát, a tak se chová jako totální blázen, jako by nebyl obolavělý, unavený a cynický chlap ve středních letech, ale poprvé zamilovaný puberťák. Nemůže ze Sherlocka spustit oči a co hůř, nemůže z něj spustit ani ruce. V posteli se to rozumí jaksi samo sebou, ale jemu to nejde ani při jídle, ve městě nebo na pláži, neustále se musí Sherlocka dotýkat, alespoň nevinně, alespoň letmo, otřít se o jeho ruku, sedět tak blízko, aby se dotýkala jejich stehna, nechat si po ruce klouzat látku jeho košile… Jakoby se bál, že Sherlock zničehonic zmizí, nebo že si to rozmyslí a žádnou šanci se ho dotknout už v životě nedostane.

 Současně zbytkem mozkové kapacity chápe, že tím může detektivovi lézt už pěkně na nervy, že se mu může zprotivit coby příliš vlezlý dotěra, ale nedokáže se krotit. Prostě nedokáže. Naštěstí Sherlock nevypadá, že by mu to vadilo.

A brzy začíná být zřejmé, že právě naopak. Po letech totální dotykové deprivace si všechnu tu pozornost očividně užívá. Vychutnává. Slastně mhouří oči, když mu Johnova dlaň přejíždí po krku a ramenou, naklání hlavu, když se mu Johnovy prsty líně projíždí ve vlasech a přisedne si ještě blíž, kdykoliv se k němu John nenápadně tiskne.

Ve chvílích odpočinku se o Johna rád opírá, přehazuje si své dlouhé nohy přes jeho a miluje, prostě miluje hlazení po zádech. Nejprve se to snažil schovávat za natírání opalovacím krémem nebo masáž svalů ztuhlých studenou vodou, ale po konfrontaci s Johnovým pobaveným úsměvem to nakonec vzdal a nechává se prostě hladit. Jen tak. Přiznaně. A John mu vždy vyhoví víc než ochotně, dlaněmi mu pomalu klouže po svalnatých zádech, vychutnává si jeho propínání a mimoděk tají dech, jako by byl svědkem něčeho vzácného a křehkého a bál se, že to každou chvíli pomine…

Tentokrát jsou pro Sherlocka Johnovy dlaně na zádech v kombinaci s tělem unaveným sportem, vyhřátým pískem zespodu a slunečními paprsky z vrchu tak slastný pocit, že mu k jeho nekonečnému zděšení uteče dlouhé blažené zavzdychání. Vzápětí celý ztuhne, zahanbený a polekaný vlastní troufalostí a John, od rána v euforické náladě, se rozchechtá, otočí ho na záda a entuziasticky políbí.

„Já se z tebe vážně zblázním,“ mumlá rozesmátým polohlasem s obličejem těsně u jeho a rukou v jeho mokrých vlasech. „Panebože, jak jsem ti mohl ty kecy o sociopatovi a mozku bez citů tak dlouho žrát? Jak to, že jsme ti je žrali všichni?“ Znovu ho políbí. „Fakt to nechápu. Jak jsem mohl bejt tak slepej a nevidět…“ ústa mu sjedou na Sherlockovy spánky, tváře a bradu.

„Asi máš pravdu,“ odtáhne se, aby mu viděl do očí, „že jsem úplnej debil. Na druhou stranu ty sis mě nastěhoval domů, takže nemáš moc co mluvit,“ zakření se.

„Všichni máme slabší chvilky,“ ušklíbne se Sherlock a rozchechtají se oba.

„No a ty sám jsi tomu vlastně věřil?“ zvážní John o trochu. „Že žádný city nemáš?“

„Ano,“ odpoví Sherlock bez zaváhání. „A navíc mně v tom všichni utvrzovali, tak jsem neviděl důvod se v tom nějak dál šťourat. Vyhovovalo mi to tak. Jenže pak jsi přišel ty.“

Johnovi se v hrudníku cosi zatetelí. „Zas to ale neházej jenom na mně,“ usměje se chabě. „Už tehdy jsi měl rád paní Hudsonovou. A Mycrofta.“

Sherlock s sebou při bratrově jménu znechuceně cukne.

„Možná. Jenže tys mě tak nějak plíživě nahlodal. Což byla podlost, mimochodem,“ káravě se na něj podívá.

„A než jsem si to plně uvědomil, tak už jsem musel spáchat sebevraždu. A najednou jsem mrznul v Petrohradě a roztékal se ve Venezuele a nic z toho nebyla taková zábava, jak by měla být, a já nevěděl proč,“ pokračuje Sherlock. „A pořád jsi mi chyběl, každý den, a pak mi to najednou v té Venezuele došlo...“

„A proto jsi sbalil toho týpka?“ nedokáže potlačit zvědavost John. „Toho, co neuměl líbat?“

„Ne,“ odpoví rozpačitě Sherlock a začíná se trochu červenat. „Nebo vlastně možná ano, ale to jsem o tom ještě nevěděl. Začal jsem se s ním bavit kvůli případu, ale pak jsem zjistil, že mi tě připomíná. A ani nevím, jestli umí, nebo neumí líbat. Možná umí, co já vím. Jenže…“ plaše uhne očima, „nebyl ty. To byl ten zásadní problém. Bylo to celé hrozně špatně, nesnesitelně špatně - a v tu chvíli mi došlo, že jediný, s kým bych chtěl něco takového dělat, jsi ty.“ Už je červený jako rajče a John by ho nejraději pevně obejmul a nikdy nepustil.

_Takže Sherlock poprvé v životě toužil. Po něm. Panebože. Je to vůbec možné? Čím si to on, tuctový, unavený a životem zbitý chlápek od někoho tak výjimečného zasloužil?_

„A došlo mi, že to tam muselo být už dlouho, protože jsi mi vážně hrozně chyběl a byl jsi to jediné, co mě celou dobu drželo nad vodou, i když se ze mě snažili vymlátit duši a …“

John ho jemně pohladí po tváři a snaží se udržet klidný výraz, ale Sherlock nemilosrdně pokračuje.

„Myšlenka na tebe mi pomohla přežít. Na to, že se vrátím domů. K tobě. Doufal jsem, že mi třeba časem odpustíš a že ti to budu moct říct, jenže pak jsem se vrátil a ty… jsi měl Mary. A byl jsi šťastný, a tak jsem se snažil být šťastný s tebou, ale nešlo to, naopak. Bolelo, to, Johne, tak příšerně to bolelo a ať jsem dělal, co jsem dělal, nechtělo to přestat…“ na pár vteřin se odmlčí.

„Ale mohl jsem si za to sám, a to vědomí bylo můj největší trest. Tak jsem se snažil držet si odstup a nekazit ti život víc, než už jsem ho zkazil. A pak jsi požádal Mary o ruku a já jsem věděl, že to je konec, a snažil jsem se s tím smířit, jenže pak jsi mě políbil a v tu chvíli jsi všechnu moji snahu rozmetal na prach. Ukázat mi, o co přicházím, byla ta nejkrutější věc, kterou jsi mi kdy udělal… Ne, že bych ti to vyčítal,“ bolestně přivře oči.

„Však já jsem se taky nevyznamenal,“ pohladí ho John jemně po tváři. „Byl jsem na tebe tolik naštvaný, Sherlocku, nenáviděl jsem tě za to, co jsi mi udělal, a stejně jsem se od tebe nedokázal držet dál. A pořád jsem to vysvětloval a omlouval nějakýma blbostma, sobě i Mary i celýmu okolí a pak jsi mě učil ten waltz a při tom polibku mně konečně došlo, jak totálně a nezvratně jsem v hajzlu. Že jsem do tebe blázen, nejspíš už celý měsíce a roky a přitom se mám za měsíc ženit…“ Složí hlavu do dlaní. „Nemohl jsem ji nechat těsně před svatbou, prostě nemohl,“ upře na Sherlocka omluvný pohled, který prosí za odpuštění. „Tak jsem se prostě snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, že se mi to jenom zdá a že to přejde. Skvělej plán,“ ušklíbne se.

„Měl jsem podobný,“ uklidní ho Sherlock.

„Jsme neskuteční dementi oba,“ povzdychne si John. „A pak že tady někdo je génius. Mistr dedukce. Jasně.“

„Jako bys nevěděl, že v určitých oblastech mám poněkud mezery,“ ohradí se Sherlock a oba se usmějí.

„A ty jsi vážně nikdy s nikým…“ začne John, který ví, že by neměl vyzvídat, ale zvědavost je silnější než slušné vychování.

„… nechodil?“

„… nespal?“ doplní si jeho otázku synchronizovaně Sherlock.

„Ne. A ne,“ odpoví vzápětí. „Myslel jsem, že to je… jaksi… poněkud zřejmé,“ dodá rozpačitě.

„No… jako pochopil jsem, že zrovna protřelej proutník nejseš,“ usměje se stejně rozpačitě John, „ale jinak… Co puberta? Univerzita? Nějak si nedokážu představit, že by se o tebe s tvojí vizáží holky nervaly. Nebo kluci.“

„Párkrát jsem se líbal,“ připustí Sherlock. „A nelíbilo se mi to. Bylo to uslintané a ulepené a nemám rád lidi nacpané ve svém osobním prostoru. Navíc to byli samí nudní pitomci… A to se časem spíš zhoršilo, než zlepšilo.“

„Ty jo… to by mi asi upadla ruka,“ uchechtne se John. „Když si vezmu, jak to se mnou třískalo…“

Sherlock je pokrčí rameny. „Tak s tím jsem nějak problémy neměl. Měl jsem na práci důležitější věci… a tohle mě nikdy moc nenadchlo. Nějak jsem v tom neviděl smysl. Koneckonců je to jen transport...“

John na něj fascinovaně zírá. Copak jde puberta strávit i jinak než s penisem v ruce? I když jste zrovna Sherlock Holmes? A znamená to… že první uspokojivý orgasmus zažil až před pár dny s ním? Páni. Trochu se mu z toho zatočí hlava. Ale zase by to ledacos vysvětlovalo.

Pomalu Sherlocka pohladí po krku, hrudi a břiše, kochá se pohledem na jeho vypracované tělo a pozoruje, jak se samovolně propíná a tiskne k jeho dlani.

„Jen transport? Neříkej,“ usměje se s predátorským zábleskem v očích.

„Tedy byl. Donedávna,“ opraví se Sherlock se zajíknutím.

John nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou. „Já to pořád nechápu, Sherlocku. Ne, že by mi to nelichotilo, bože, dělá to se mnou neuvěřitelný věci,“ vysvětlí, možná trochu zbytečně, protože Sherlock „ty neuvěřitelné věci“ už jasně vidí sám, „ale upřímně řečeno… Proč proboha?“

„Ty můžeš mít, na kohokoliv si ukážeš, vždyť se na sebe podívej. A já…“ bezmocně rozhodí rukama a znovu zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, že bych svoji vizáž nějak jo moc řešil, ale v mým věku a formě a s bolavým ramenem a kulháním si nějak neumím představit, že po mně šílí davy. A že zrovna tohle,“ pohrdlivým gestem přejede svoje tělo odshora dolu, „v někom vzkřísí léta neexistující libido…“

Na Sherlockově tváři se objeví stín úsměvu. Takže není sám, kdo o sobě pochybuje. Ne, že by to Johnovi přál, ale je to upřímně řečeno trochu úleva.

„Zvlášť, když to ještě s oblibou balíš do tak ohavných svetrů,“ ucedí se zvednutým koutkem a John mu za to uštědří pořádný štulec kolenem.

„Jenže já se obávám, že i vůči těm tvým polyesterovým ohyzdnostem jsem imunní,“ povzdechne si Sherlock. „Líbí se mi tvoje ruce. A vrásky kolem očí. A… vlastně celkem dost dalšího. Jenže ono je to jedno, i kdyby se mi nelíbilo vůbec nic, protože na tom vlastně vůbec nezáleží.“

Odhodlaně se nadechne a statečně čelí Johnovu tázavému pohledu. „Sice nejsem expert na emoce, jenomže už tak nějak od té Venezuely mám důvodné podezření… tedy spíš podle obecně dostupných dat, protože osobně nemám s čím srovnávat… každopádně tak nějak tuším… tedy jsem si celkem dost jistý, že… že… že tě miluju,“ přizná. „Nejspíš už celé roky. Jenomže to jsem to nevěděl a-“

Další slova mu ukradnou Johnova ústa přitisknutá k vlastním. John ho něžně líbá, tiskne se k němu, v očích vlhko, ruce roztřesené.

„Já tebe taky,“ šeptá přiškrceně, v šoku, že tahle slova slyší zrovna ze Sherlockových úst, „hrozně moc, myslel jsem si, že lásku znám, ale tohle… tohle se nedá s ničím srovnat, Sherlocku, vždyť já jsem do tebe blázen a chovám se jako úplnej magor a líbí se mi na tobě úplně všechno a-“ A zase se líbají, oba naměkko víc, než by byli v zájmu své britské gentlemanské důstojnosti ochotni přiznat.

Sherlock by chtěl nesnesitelnou patetičnost situace rozbít nějakým prohlášením ve stylu, že on z toho tedy rozhodně zase tak odvařený není, láska se mu ani trochu nehodí do krámu a upřímně ho spíš docela obtěžuje, a kdyby si mohl vybrat, tak by raději chtěl zpátky svůj dřívější odstup, jenže to už mu Johnovy šikovné rty kloužou po krku níž a níž a seberou mu veškerou schopnost souvislé řeči…

 

Když sebou John pak vyčerpaně praští do písku, nedokáže se při pohledu na totálně nehybného, slastí vypnutého Sherlocka, který tu leží se zavřenýma očima, dýchá v pravidelném, extrémně pomalém rytmu a nereaguje vůbec na nic, ubránit úsměvu.

Jeho bezcitný sociopat. S tak citlivými smysly a tělem tak vyhladovělým po dotycích, že reaguje na každý sebemenší kontakt tak bouřlivě, že si ani nemusí sundávat spodní prádlo. Dokáže vyvrcholit z vášnivého líbání v těsném objetí, z útoku rtů, jazyka a nakonec i zubů na dlouhý krk, z dráždění bradavek nebo z doteků na stehnech…

Stačí klouzavý dotek hrubých dlaní, teplo a tíha Johnova nahého těla, pár dobře zvolených slov a Sherlock ztrácí jakoukoliv kontrolu, křičí, jeho tělo se pod Johnem bezmocně svíjí, a nakonec se přetíží v tak intenzivním vyvrcholení, že vyřadí jeho fenomenální mozek z činnosti na několik dlouhých minut.

Johna to nepřestává fascinovat, sleduje Sherlocka se zatajeným dechem a pere se v něm spousta pocitů v čele se samolibostí, závistí a zvláštním dojetím.

Samolibost mu předhazuje, jak fantastický je milenec, když chladného, odtažitého detektiva dokáže proměnit v roztřesený uzlíček blaženosti, závist našeptává, že tak zničující orgasmus by chtěl taky zažít, ale nejspíš nikdy nezažije, protože matka příroda je prostě děvka a rozhodně se neobtěžuje nadělovat každému stejně, a dojetí ho drží v nevěřícném úžasu nad Sherlockovou citlivostí a zranitelností – a nad nesmírnou mírou důvěry, kterou v něj musí vkládat, když se mu i přesto dokáže odevzdat do rukou…

I teď tu Sherlock leží, oči ještě pořád zavřené, výraz dokonale uvolněný – a na sobě stále plavky. John ho vlastně zcela nahého ještě neviděl, natož, aby se ho v těch nejintimnějších oblastech dotýkal. I v soukromí jejich pokoje na době mívá minimálně kraťasy a i v tropických vedrech spí alespoň v pyžamových kalhotách.

John kvůli němu chodí alespoň v trenkách, ale prostě to nějak nedokáže pochopit. Chápe, že Sherlock nemá v této oblasti žádné zkušenosti, že se se svým tělem ještě moc nesžil a je z celé situace stále poněkud nesvůj, ale je to muž, který si vyrazil do Buckinghamského paláce jen v prostěradle, proboha. A doma na Baker Street se většinu dní sotva obtěžoval si na nahé tělo ledabyle uvázat župan, neměl problém mu kdykoliv vpadnout do koupelny, nebo se svléknout, kdykoliv a kdekoliv to zrovna bylo potřeba, bez ohledu na to, jestli to bylo tak úplně vhodné. A že většinou nebylo.

Zato teď jakoby nahota získala na významu. A začala Sherlocka strašit. Jakoby se snažil vší silou držet alespoň nějaký odstup, teritorium, kam Johna prostě nepustí. Nebo má možná strach, že je na hranici svých možností a více intimity a intenzivnější vjemy už nezvládne.

Kdo ví. John má vždycky obrovskou chuť zahodit to blbé pyžamo a usnout tak, aby se jejich nahá kůže dotýkala úplně všude, rád by se kochal pohledem na Sherlockovo bezchybné tělo nebo za ním vklouznul do sprchy a namydlil mu alespoň záda. Ještě raději by si v té sprše samozřejmě užil vzájemnou ruční práci nebo Sherlocka přitisknul ke stěně, kleknul si před něj a…

Uff. Násilím přinutí myšlenky k návratu do bezpečnějších vod. Samozřejmě, že nic takového neudělá. Nebude si vynucovat nic, co mu Sherlock není ochoten nabídnout, a dokud detektiv nebude připravený, nebude jejich domácímu oděvu mít co vytknout ani soudružka z mravnostního. Krucinál.

Naštěstí Sherlock disponuje více než pestrou paletou způsobů, jak Johnovi tuto drobnou podivnost vynahradit, takže doktor vzácné hluché chvíle netráví hloubáním nad dress kodem, ale nad tím, jak je vůbec možné být až takhle šťastný. A jak si dřív mohl sakra myslet, že šťastný je. Protože očividně neměl ani tušení, jak takový stav vypadá a pletl si ho s jakýmsi hodně slabým, našedlým odvarem bez chuti a bez zápachu. Idiot.

Jenom doufá, že se euforie nerozplyne spolu s bezstarostnou dovolenkovou náladou, sluncem a horkem Karibiku, jakmile se vrátí do šedivé londýnské reality. A do každodenního stereotypu práce, případů a handrkování o nevynesený koš a jedovaté chemikálie rozežírající šuplík na zeleninu…

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Těším se na vaše dojmy! :o)


End file.
